


Trapped

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Claustrophobia, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms





	Trapped

Barely all the way into her closet she heard the door not so quietly shut behind her. Whirling around muttering under her breath “Fuck.” Mustering some semblance of what she hoped was bravery she said “Come on this isn’t funny. Open the door.” She heard his weight shift on the other side before his voice came in a harsh hiss she had never heard before “No, you’re right it isn’t funny not in the slightest. You gonna take back what you said or you gonna stay in there and think about it?”

She knew before she said it that it was a mistake and would only fuel his anger more  _scoff_  “You can’t actually keep me in here, you know.” Her defiance picking a lovely time to rear its head. She heard him chuckle and knew he probably had a huge shit eating grin on his face, ever so calmly with less anger than before he said “Oh, really now? Who’s gonna stop me? You, you’re trapped.” Heart faltering at the truth she became a little hopeless, he wouldn’t actually keep her in here? No he couldn’t he knew she was claustrophobic to an extent and her closet was not very big.

Letting his anger get the best of him but thinking she was taking too long to reply and becoming worried he asked in what he hoped was a much less tone “You know you hurt my feelings and you should be punished as I see fit, baby girl?” Taking several deep breaths to regain her composure she replied in what was clearly a slightly distressed tone “Yes, sir.” Relieved that she wasn’t too much out of sorts but merely uncomfortable he charged on “Now the way I see it, you either apologize and take it back or be trapped or even worse I come in there.” Emboldened by that thought she raised her voice and said “The hell you do, we can’t both fit in here and you know it.”

She certainly didn’t want to be anywhere near his anger and she was almost certain if he touched her in any way her brain would go all foggy thus unable to remember to apologize or even remember what she had said in the first place to warrant this severe punishment, it wasn’t a direct lie but it wasn’t far from the truth either. Even though he couldn’t see her he knew when the wheels were turning because in truth it’s when she was at her most quiet. He knew she sure as hell didn’t want him in there but she was too proud to admit that and in his anger although it had subsided a bit he didn’t much care what she wanted.

Suddenly and without much warning the door flung open just enough for his figure to cover what little light that was let in. Seeing this as an opportunity she tried to bolt between his legs into her room, putting up quite a valiant effort he quipped on her part but was nonetheless rendered immobile once his arms came around her waist and picked her up with surprising ease slamming her into the back wall of her closet. The sound almost deafening in such a small space add on the fact that she was screaming “Alright, alright I’m sorry! I take back what I said! Please just please let me go!” He laughed and said “Too little, too late, darling.”

Pulling away from her long enough to see that she was in quite a state, hair a mess, face red, breathing deep and slow. He used one finger to pull her chin up so he could look her in the eyes as he said “You’re irrevocably trapped by my voice, my hands, my mouth and my cock.” The look she gave him it was a dangerous look he’d never seen from her, it almost made him pull away for fear of her spitting on his face. She simply mustered everything within her to hiss out through clenched teeth “You’re such a cocky asshole.”

He turned her around in one swift movement pushing her bare front against the wall. He moved away for a second to get the belt she kept for spankings and tightened it around her throat while holding it like a makeshift leash causing her to arch in a nearly painful way pronouncing her ass to him in the same movement, she could feel it come into contact with his ever present bulge and tried to skirt away to no avail. His lips appeared at her ear and whispered “One shouldn’t use cocky and asshole in the same sentence if they don’t wish to receive a cock in their asshole, princess.” Fear rushed and shivered through her as she knew as well as he that she was not ready to receive him there without his cock being wet from her juices as it usually was.

Knowing she was wet but not wanting to take her there out of anger he teasingly slid his member merely over her outer and inner lips, glazing it in her juices then he took his middle finger and tortured her sweet bud till he knew she was close, too close for his liking. He thrusted into her little star rather painfully she thought raking her nipples and breasts against the wall making an almost primal scream emit from the back of her throat while pulling her from the edge she was so close to. It was a deafening delicious sound he was almost undone by it but he mustered his control and thrust deep, hard and fast all while torturing her little button reveling in every agonizing sound she made that echoed around at his treatment of her.

He moved her away from the wall a little to possessively take a breast in one hand and leaned closer to her ear growling “See, now you’re trapped by my hand, my cock and my voice all at once.” It was the way he said it that caused her to contract around him in an earth shattering sea of orgasm after orgasm with one final shudder he thrust deep and emptied into her as she was still milking him dry.


End file.
